<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodnight My Little Slayer by MinnesotaMedic821</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537045">Goodnight My Little Slayer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnesotaMedic821/pseuds/MinnesotaMedic821'>MinnesotaMedic821</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Minor spoilers to the comics, Non-Binary Pyro, Songfic, Voltaire - Freeform, lullaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:09:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnesotaMedic821/pseuds/MinnesotaMedic821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyro is having trouble sleeping, so Engie sings them a a rather.......  Untraditional lullaby</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Engineer &amp; Pyro (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodnight My Little Slayer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic on this site, my first songfic and my first TF2 fic, so please be gentle   ;-;</p><p>All mentioned characters and locations belong to Valve<br/>The actual song belongs to Voltaire</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late into the night in Teufort, New Mexico. The nine mercenaries inside of a large base were all asleep. At least, seven of the nine were.</p><p>The Engineer of the team, Dell Conagher, was woken up by a loud scream near his garage. Dell knew who it was, as the one whose room was the closest to his was the Pyro's. He rushed over to Pyro's room to see them quivering in their pink unicorn pajamas, clutching an inflated unicorn toy in their arms.</p><p>"Hey there son, what's the matter?" Dell asked. With everything that had happened with the TF Classic mercenaries and Gray Mann, he wasn't surprised that some of his friends would have some bad memories from the experience. Hell, the Medic of the team, Albert Ludwig, told him that he still had nightmares of Classic Heavy torturing him. What the Firebug said to their favorite teammate wasn't as surprising, but was still unexpected: "There's a monster under the bed..."</p><p>The times that the childish arsonist had said this were few and far between, so every time they did, Dell knew what to do. "Alright, let me go get it" he said as we went back to his garage. Once he returned with his guitar, Pyro got more comfortable in their bed as Dell started to sing their favorite lullaby</p><p>There's a monster that lives 'neath your bed</p><p>"Oh for crying out loud" it's a futon on the floor</p><p>He must be flat as a board</p><p>There's a creature that lurks behind the door</p><p>Though I've checked there 15 times</p><p>When I leave then he arrives</p><p>Every night</p><p>Tell the monster that lives 'neath your bed</p><p>To go somewhere else instead</p><p>Or you'll kick him in the head</p><p>Tell the creature that lurks behind the door</p><p>If he knows what's good he won't come here no more</p><p>Cause you'll kick in his butt at the count of four</p><p>Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight</p><p>Now it's time to close your tired eyes</p><p>There are devils to slay and dragons to ride</p><p>If they see you coming, hell they better hide</p><p>Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight</p><p>Goodnight my little slayer goodnight</p><p>Tell the monster that eats children, that you taste bad</p><p>And you're sure you'd be the worst he's ever had</p><p>If he eats you, don't you fret, just cut him open with an axe</p><p>Don't regret it, he deserved it, he's a cad</p><p>Tell the harpies that land on your bedpost</p><p>That at the count of five you'll roast them alive</p><p>Tell the devil it's time you gave him his due</p><p>He should go back to hell, he should shake in his shoes</p><p>Cause the mightiest, scariest, creature is you</p><p>Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight</p><p>Now it's time to close your tired eyes</p><p>There's devils to slay and dragons to ride</p><p>If they see you coming, hell they better hide</p><p>Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight</p><p>Goodnight little slayer goodnight</p><p>I won't tell you, there's nothing 'neath your bed</p><p>I won't sell you that it's all in your head</p><p>This world of ours is not as it seems</p><p>The monsters are real but they're not in your dreams</p><p>Learn what you can from the beasts you defeat</p><p>You'll need it for some of the people you'll meet</p><p>Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight</p><p>Now it's time to close your tired eyes</p><p>There are devils to slay and dragons to ride</p><p>If they see you coming, hell they better hide</p><p>Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight</p><p>Goodnight my little slayer goodnight</p><p>Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight</p><p>"Goodnight" Dell said as he closed the now sleeping Pyro's door.  He then went back to his own room, not knowing of the team's Spy, who had listened to the whole song</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, a little background: My headcanon is that Engie and Pyro have this little father/son relationship, where Pyro sees Engie as a father figure and Engie treats Pyro like a little kid 'cause they're basically an adult child   .-.   And yes, I mention Classic Heavy and the possible abuse he did to Medic(the poor gay bratwurst), so it might be a bit spoilerish, but that's up to you guys   :P</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>